Roman dance goes horribly wrong
by I am Sol son of Apollo
Summary: Sol and the rest of the camp get invited to a dance at the roman camp. This can only spell trouble! Octavian Gets pwned! I hate Octavian! Jeyna rules! LOVE JEYNA
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this fanfic clearly shows my hatred for Octavian!

this will have 5 chappies in it!

Roman Dance goes horribly wrong!

Sol's POV

The sun was beating down at my face, giving me much needed energy because of Chiron demanding we woke up at 6am!

Everyone had woken up and got ready for the day ahead. The Romans have requested our presence at their 'Dance'.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement, we had only visited once before. That time it ended in.. a small fight... ok! a HUGE fight between the Apollo cabin and Octavian. I loathed Octavian. Octavian cannot be a descendant of Apollo, he just can't!

Apollo's descendants/offspring should be fun-loving happy people, not dull and sneaky.

Anyway, I looked over at Jessica. She looked beautiful. Her auburn hair flapping in the wind. I was trying to build up my courage to ask her to the dance, but I was scared, to be honest.

I looked a bit more carefully and noticed she was taking to some guy. Malcom from the Athena cabin. I could make out some words. Will... go...Dance...with...me?

Wait what! My heart sunk as she said yes and ran off to go tell her friends.

Leo Valdez was standing beside me. For the last couple of months myself and Leo had become very close due to Jason going back to the Roman camp.

"Tough luck" He sighed

"Who are you asking?" I said

"I am thinking Kayla" He said

I looked at him.

"Really, I didn't know you liked her" I said in disbelief

"I dunno if she would say yes, but here goes nothing"

He walked over to Kayla. After a couple of minutes he walked back with a smile on his face.

"She said yes!" He said gleefully

"Now all we have to do is find you someone" He said

"Ok who"

He looked round until his head stopped.

"Her"

"Piper?"

"Yes, she has moaned that she has no one since Jason left her for Reyna. She has no one to go with" He said

"Umm, ok but I am nervous" I blushed

"Don't be" He said as he pushed me over to her.

I bumped into her.

"Sorry" I said

"It's ok" She smiled

I looked over at Leo. He was smiling evilly

"Um, so who are you going to the Dance with?"

"No-one" She frowned

I started to freak as the words gushed out of my mouth!

"um, would you want to go with me?" I asked

"Yes!" She smiled

"Ok, see you there"

I walked over to Leo a large smile on my face.

"Well?"

"She said Yes" I laughed

_there will be more chaps after this about 4 more!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys :3 Soz this one will be a small chap :( but the next will be longer :3I love Jeyna by the way not Jasper :3

Piper's POV

My heart did a tap dance as Sol asked me to the dance. I had been upset lately because of Jason leaving me. I had been an emotional wreck, I wasn't even going to go to the dance but then Sol asked.

"Yes" I smiled

Sol turned around and walked over to Leo. Kayla walked over and said, "Guess what...Leo asked me to the dance!"

She exclaimed

"Sol asked me too" I blushed

"Awh, so how are we even getting there?" Kayla asked

"I think we are going on the Argo II" I replied

"Oh"

After the long boat ride to the roman camp, we finally got there. Our ship had to float because of Terminus...because ...blah...blah. You know.

Anyway the romans greeted us but not all of them. Octavian and his 'Followers' gave Sol and his siblings dirty looks.

"Welcome" Reyna announced

After Jason and Reyna's long speeches, we all got ready for the dance...


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys :3 this is where it gets interesting :)

After there long speeches we all got ready for the dance. The girls, from CHB, got ready in this big hall and the guys, from CHB, got ready at Legion 5's house.

Myself and the rest of the guys walked into a giant house, ghosts, no wait, lares were floating around the place.

As we walked past the lares muttered things like, Greek! and 'In our day's no greek would be permited here!

They all quickly floated away or disappeared.

After about 30 minutes all the guys were ready. Many had tuxes. Leo walked over to me.

"Do I look good?" He laughed and twirled

"Ha, but not as good as me" I laughed back

Leo had a white shirt with a black tie and a black suit on.

I on the other hand had a white shirt with a golden tie and a white suit on.

We all made our way down to the big hall. The girls from both camps, were waiting outside the hall. Both camps gathered outside of the hall.

Leo and I looked around for Kayla and Piper and then boom! My eyes fell apon Pipers whereabouts. She had a beautiful red dress that went down to her feet. She looked good enough to walk down a red carpet.

I looked at Leo's face smiling. His eyes had lit up and he had the cheesy-ist grin ever.

They walked over to us.

"Hey" Piper said sweetly

"um,uh..." I whispered

Leo laughed and nudged me.

"Oh, hi" I blushed.

"You ready?" Leo asked Kayla with his hand out to her.

"Yep" she squeaked

"You too?" I asked Piper.

She smiled and took my hand.

"Let's go dance!" Leo shouted excitedly

We walked in. Loads of tables outlined the room. Punch and food laying on them.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys

Piper's POV

We all walked into the dim hall. Sol's eyes were almost radiating it's own source of golden light. Sol turned and smiled at me, His white teeth gleaming. A demigod d.j sat on a stage with 4 seats behind it. one for Reyna, Jason, Octavian and this other girl.

Octavian looked at Sol with absolute disgust. He snorted and stood up. His skinny arms raised and he shouted, "Welcome and let the party get started"

Everyone got excited then started dancing. Then a slow dance came on. Sol blushed and asked me to dance.

Sol wrapped me in his embrace with my head lying on his shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Do you want some punch?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled and agreed. We both walked over holding hands. Once we got there Sol poured some punch for me and himself. We sat and drank. This was shaping up to be a brilliant night and it had only been half an hour but then things turned for the worse. Ocatavian walked over...

Sol's POV

Octavian sneered as he came up to us.

"enjoying the punch our we?" he asked

"Go away" i muttered

"No need to be rude! Anyway I am away to get some punch" he stated

"I wish I could punch him!" Piper muttered

Octavian came back with two big cup's if punch. He dropped them over piper.

Piper looked up in disgust. She got up and slapped him then ran off crying.

"You should have never done that!" I raised my voice

My eyes that were giving off a faint glow in the dim hall, had increased in light like a candle. How dare he do that to Piper! I felt my self getting hot then I lost Control...

to be continued


End file.
